Wicked Days of Lurlinemas
by HC247
Summary: NOW BACK FOR A SECOND SEASON! Twelve one-shots based on some of your favorite Christmas carols. Musicalverse with multiple parings. Updated once a day until Christmas! In otherwords, my holiday project.  Reviews are appreciated
1. White Lurlinemas

**It's back! Some of you may remember something similar to this last year. Well, I received several requests to do it again for a second year and since it seemed to be so well received, I figured, why not? It's fun and a good distraction from my insane study schedule for finals.**

**In case you're new to it, here's the game plan. I'm basically taking 12 well-known holiday songs, writing 12 one shot inspired by them (not song-fics) and post one every day until Christmas. If you have song suggestions, feel free to send them in via review or PM and who knows? They just might show up here!**

**That said, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts and comments and each one is appreciated more than you know. Thanks! And enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. White Christmas<strong>

"Hmmmm"

Another deep sigh, another long, wistful glance. Outside, a bluebird ascended a nearby tree, hopping gracefully from one branch to another. Meeting her gaze, the bird cocked its head for a split second, emitting a soft _tweet_ as to why it was suddenly the subject of the girl's pining blue eyes.

The girl at the window smiled softly in response. "Hello there," she greeted the bird, maintaining a calm, collected tone so as not to scare it off. "You're lucky, you know," she said softly. "You're free to just come and go as you please. There are no boundaries; nothing holding you here. One flap of your wings is all it would take to send you flying high into the sky.

The bird's head cocked to the other side now, no doubt wondering why this human insisted on holding a one-sided conversation with a creature that could neither understand or words or return them. Hopping closer, it hesitated only a second before turning to gaze off into the distance, an action that did not go unnoticed by the girl in the window.

"I know exactly how you feel," she sympathized. "I want to get out of here too. The only difference is," she said, shifting slightly to turn her gaze to the north, "is that you're not bound here by exams and headmistresses. Go, little one." She encouraged, raising a hand to point the bird on its course. "Go and be free! One of us deserves to be happy. Go!"

"You're being just a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

Smiling as the bird took to the sky, Galinda turned from the window, planted her hands on her hips, and turned to face her roommate with a glare. "Stop it, Elphie. Just because you're getting everything you want for Lurlinemas doesn't mean you should mock those who aren't."

Elphaba regarded the blonde over her glasses, eyebrow arching high on her forehead. "Firstly, that statement about getting everything I want for Lurlinemas couldn't be farther from the truth. And sec-"

"You're going to meet the Wizard! I thought that's what you've always wanted."

"It is. And while I'm very happy about it, it doesn't mean-"

"Then, quite frankly, Miss Elphaba, I fail to see what the problem is." Dropping onto her frilly pink bed, Galinda released another sigh as she flopped on her back.

Elphaba could only blink. "That's the third time you've done that in the last ten minutes."

"What?"

"Sigh as though your life is fading away before your eyes. Is something bothering you that much?"

Galinda brushed off the question off. "I'm fine. As I said before, just because you're getting everything-"

"Galinda, for the final time, I am _not_ getting everything I ever wanted for Lurlinemas, alright? No. Nada. As if, not even close. What else do I have to say to convince you?"

Surprised by her friend's outburst, added to her emotional state, tears began to pool at the corners of " her eyes, spilling silently over and coursing winding paths down the contours of her face. Seeing this, Elphaba immediately felt the guilt settle in her heart. "Galinda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Crossing the room, she took a seat next to her friend. "Yes, I'm thrilled to be traveling to the Emerald City after the holidays. More than you probably even know. But is it everything I ever wanted?" The green girl hesitated. "No. Even I wouldn't go that far."

"I'm sorry too, Elphie," Galinda apologized. 'I shouldn't have pushed you."

'What going on, Galinda? Something isn't right."

The blonde shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you're crying. Come on," Elphaba gently nudged her shoulder in way Galinda had done to her countless times before. "Out with it."

Her answer was so soft that Elphaba nearly missed it. "I miss home."

Understanding, the green girl smiled softly. "We all do." _Except me._ "You'll be home before you know it. Lurlinemas is only a week away."

"That's not the point," Dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she turned to her friend. "I miss _home_."

"As in the Gilikin?"

Galinda sniffled, then nodded. "I know it's petty, but I miss everything about it. Think if you will. Everyone has been in the holiday spirit for weeks now and yet I can't no matter how hard I try. In my mind, it's not the holidays without snow."

"It doesn't snow here, Galinda."

"That's just it!" she exclaimed. "I know you've never seen it, so it matters little to you, but to me, it's not Lurlinemas without it." Chuckling, she sat up, her eyes suddenly alight with thoughts of days past. "I remember when I was a little girl. Popsicle and I used to bundle up until we could barely move, load ourselves into the sleigh, and drive until we found the perfect Lurlinemas tree. We had scores of them that grew on our own property, so we never had to import one, like you all do in the south."

Elphaba nodded, remembering the great lengths Frex used to go to in order to get the biggest tree he could find. "It always seemed to be more trouble than it was worth."

"Oh no," The blonde sighed wistfully, caught in her memories. "Some of the best times of my life involve snow-covered fields around Lurlinemas. It's everything, Elphie. The sights, the sounds, the smells. It's almost like an entirely different world." Shaking her head, she said softly, "I'd give anything to be there right now."

Not knowing what else to do, the green girl wrapped her friend in a hug and whispered, "I know, Galin. I know."

* * *

><p>"Fiyero!"<p>

Startled, the prince turned at the sound of his name, only to see Elphaba jogging toward him. Darting in and around people, he watched, semi-amused as she nearly collided with several and laughed outright as she stopped to scold one poor sap about watching where you walk when doing so in congested traffic. Shaking his head, he smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. "Did you miss me that much that you were willing to knock people over to get to me?"

He was rewarded with his favorite glare. "Don't flatter yourself, Tiggular. Some people just need to watch where they step."

"But you were looking for me, right?"

"Hard to believe, but, yes, I was." Her face was slightly flushed, he noticed, giving her skin an interesting, yet attractive hue. He wondered if the blush would deepen if touched her cheek with his fingers, or better yet, his lips.

"Are you even listening to me, Fiyero?"

"Huh? Uh oh. Death glare. Not good. Putting on his most charming smile, he apologized, "Sorry, Elphie. What were you saying?"

"Don't call me Elphie."

"Sorry. Elphaba. Anyway, you were telling me…"

She rolled her eyes, but continued. "I know what we can get Galinda for Lurlinemas."

"You mean there's something she doesn't already own?"

She nodded. "Surprising, but yes. Although…" she trailed off for a moment. "I wouldn't say she exactly wants to own something?"

"You're confusing me, Elphaba. What does she want?"

"Snow."

"Galinda wants snow?"

"Yes. No. Well, not exactly." Pulling him to a nearby table, she explained, "She's extremely homesick for the Gillikin. Especially the snow there. She said it's just not Lurlinemas to her without it."

"And you think you can get the girl snow for Lurlinemas?"

"I know I can. I just need Madame Morrible to give me a spell. Weather is her specialty after all."

Fiyero shrugged. "Why don't you just ask her? You are her protégé , after all. She can't say no to you."

Elphaba drummed her fingers on the table. "She already did."

He rose a brow. "And you think I'll make a difference."

"Yes," she said simply. "You distract her, I'll sneak into her office, get the spell, and we'll be on our merry way."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"How should I know? Charming people is your specialty, not mine."

"But Madame Fishface?"

"Fiyero!"

"What? You know it's true!"

Shaking her head again, the green girl said, "That's…not the point. Fiyero, come on. You've charmed half of Oz. Surely, you can keep Morrible busy. Just do what you normally do."

"…_You want me to seduce her?"_

"Why do I even bother?" Muttering, the green girl sprang to her feet. "Never mind, Fiyero. I'll figure something out."

"Hey, hey, wait. Elphaba." Catching her arm, he met her gaze. "I'm kidding. Of course I'll help. Just tell me what to do."

Elphaba didn't answer. Yanking her arm from his grasp, she motioned for him to follow, "Famous last words."

* * *

><p>Galinda woke to the shining of the sun through the picture window, warming her face and causing a little smile to bloom on her face. As she crossed the bridge between semi-consciousness and reality, the blonde let out a long, contented sigh and stretched languidly, allowing every muscle in her body to find full purchase before retracting.<p>

With another sigh, the blonde snuggled back down into the pillows, wanting to savor every second of their plush comfort before having to abandon them for a full day of classes, exams, and tutoring sessions. Rolling onto her side, she opened her eyes slightly to smile at the morning sun and take in the picturesque view offered by the window of her dorm. There was the square directly in front, the little village in the distance where she shopped, all tranquilly covered in blankets of white.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled further down into her bed. Just like home..,

Wait….what?

Galinda's eye's shot open and she nearly fell out of the bed in an attempt to get to her window. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. No, it was still there. She blinked: one, two, three times. No…she wasn't dreaming.

Or was she.

If she was, she certainly didn't want to wake up. Overnight, Shiz had been transformed into a winter wonderland. A think blanket of snow covered the ground, the rooftops, the buildings; everything she could have thought of drenched in a coating of white fluff.

Still unable to believe her eyes, she knew she must be dreaming. "Impossible."

"Well, not quite…"

Galinda spun, a yelp of surprise caught somewhere in her throat. Upon seeing her room-mate and boyfriend standing there, she relaxed, "Elphie! Fiyero! Look! Isn't it beautiful?" Leaning against the window pane, she sighed. "Just like home."

She was so busy staring at the snow, she missed the satisfied glace shared by her two favorite people. "Happy Lurlinemas, Galinda," Elphaba said. "It looks like you got your wish."

"But..I don't understand. How?" Galinda began, stopping when she saw both of them looking quite smug. "You? Elphie, you did this?"

The green girl held up her hands. "Not just me. Fiyero helped too?"

"You too, dearest? Oh, well this is quite simply the best Lurinemas gift ever!" Squealing, she crushed them both in a hug. "You are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Ever! But I still don't understand," She regarded them with questioning eyes. "However did you manage to do it?"

Moving to cover the window- and Morrible's tirade about the sudden appearance of snow where it hadn't been in over a decade- Fiyero gave a nervous laugh. "That's not important now, Galinda" Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What's important is that you're happy."

Nodding, the blonde brushed away her brimming tears and hugged them both again. "More than you know." Taking her hat from Elphaba, she grabbed both their hands and very nearly dragged them down to the courtyard. "Now, it's time for some real fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like early Christmas presents! Happiness in every click :)<strong>


	2. Lurlinemases When You Were Mine

**First and foremost, a huge THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed! Christmas cookies of your choice! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

**What I should be doing: my torts outline**

**What I am doing: Writing holiday Wicked stories**

**What I will be doing after this: Finishing my torts outline for my final on friday. So, a review would be a lovely distraction :)**

**What I hope you are doing: Enjoying this..(and reviewing) ;) Thank you, guys!**

* * *

><p>"Why so silent, dearest?"<p>

Startled, Glinda the Good spun from her place at the balcony rail. Upon seeing the individual who had addressed her, she allowed herself to relax and a small smile to brighten her mouth. "No one reason, Mother. Simply thinking"

Alanya Upland did not answer, only made her way to the edge of the balcony to stand beside her daughter. Brushing a stray golden curl away from her face, she inquired ever so softly, "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing"

A wry smile curled the elder Upland's lip. "You disappeared awfully fast to be concerned with nothing. The guards have nearly gone crazy in their search for you."

The image of scores of Gail Force member embarking on a frantic search for her brought a rare smile to the younger woman's lips and she chuckled softly. "I swear, sometimes they think me to be made of glass." With a sigh, the smile disappeared. "I wish they would see that I'm not so fragile that I will break should I disappear from their sight for more than a moment."

"Believe me, love," her mother gave an undignified snort. "You're an Upland. No one thinks of you as fragile."

Turning searching blue eyes to her mother, Glinda asked, "Then why do I feel as though I might break at any given second?"

"Oh, my darling girl" Gathering her daughter to her, Alanya rested her head against her daughter's golden crown, carful so not to be poked by glittering tiara. "What bothers you so?" When met with only muffled sniffles, understanding dawned and the woman felt her own heart break for her progeny's pain. "Does this have something to do with your 'thinking'?"

"I miss him, Momsie."

Knowing exactly what, or rather whom, the girl refered to, the mother's eyes slipped close, wishing with all of her heart she could take away the pain of a broken heart. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

"I've tried. Oz only knows I've tried to forget." Drawing away, Glinda shook her head. "I don't know why he still has such a hold over me."

"The heart is a strange thing, Glinda," Smoothing a hand over her daughters hair, as she had when she was a child, Alanya smiled softly. "Sometimes, no matter what we do or how hard we try, the heart is slow to learn."

The Good witch raised a brow. "A feeling I know all too well, I'm afraid. It's been nearly a year." Sighing, she leaned out onto the balcony rail once again, her eyes taking in the familiar sights of the city. "You'd think it would hurt less."

Her mother smiled sadley. "The holidays are always the hardest. I remember the first year after your father passed. I didn't know how I would make it through. I cried myself to sleep for a fortnight. But I promise you, love. The hurt does go away."

Glinda closed her eyes as memories of her father sprang to mind. "Oz, I miss him, Mother. He would know just what to say."

"Well," Alanya said, smiling softly. "I was married to him for over twenty year. Some of his genius must have rubbed off on me at some point. Perhaps I can help?"

Chuckling at her mother's dry tone, Glinda hugged her. "I don't doubt it." Clinging to her like a small child, the blonde finally confessed, "It just doesn't seem real. Last year, we were standing at this very spot. Together." She sighed. "How can I tell myself that he's not coming back?"

"You're certain he's not?"

Glinda nodded sadly. "He's dead, Momsie. Killed and tortured by his own men in an effort to protect Elphie."

Her mother, one of the few who knew the truth of the situation, merely nodded. "I don't doubt he loved you, Glinda. I saw it when I visited last year."

"I know he loved me," she admitted, "but it wasn't what you and Daddy had. It wasn't a forever type of love."

"Glinda, I'm sure-"

"He would have married me? Oh, I don't doubt it. Fiyero and I wouldn have been married, but not because it was something he wanted. He would have taken the vows-and kept them, I've no doubt of that either. But…" she trailed off. "He would have done it out of duty. Because he was a good man and would rather sacrifice his happiness than to publically humiliate me by denying my surprise engagement."

Alanya cocked her head. "Then why did he leave you for ELphaba?"

Another sad smile crossed her face, as she answered simply, "Because he loved her."

"You're sure of this? Couldn't he have been restless with palace life?"

"No. I suppose I wanted to believe that it was just a phase at first; that one day he's come crawling back and beg my forgiveness and we'd move on with our lives, but…no…he truly loved her. I think it was when he came swinging in on that ridiculous vine that I knew for sure."

"What?"

Glinda nodded, chuckling to herself at the memory. "Like a fool and blinded by jealousy, I led Elphie into a trap. The guards held her fast when, all of a sudden, the foolish man comes swinging into the clearing on a vine, threatening me(he would never have hurt me of course) and risking his own life just to save Elphie's. Before they dragged him away, he apologized to me and that's when I realized. Looking into his eyes, he meant it. He never wanted to hurt me, mother. I know that now.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, it's just one of those situations where someone always end up hurt. This time, that someone was me."

"Oh, darling…"

"I suppose that hardest part of it all is that, in my heart, he's still mine. My head knows he isn't, but my heart won't let me forget all of the Lurlinemas's when he _was_."

Alanya sighed. "Glinda, I wish there was something I could do."

"What, mother?" She shook her head. "I know you mean well, but frankly, nothing can change it. How do I forget the four years we spent together, the countless balls on Lurlinemas Eve when we laughed and smiled? How do I tell myself that the evernings spent by the fire meant nothing? How can I overlook all the times he kissed me under the mistletoe. I loved him, Momsie." A deep sigh as she gazed out over the Emerald City skyline. "I still do."

"I know, dearest." Smiling gently at her daughter, she said. "You always will. Fiyero was a good man. And he did love you."

"Just not enough."

"No, sweetheart. Not enough to stay. He couldn't love you like you wanted to be loved. He knew it and he knew enough to let you go. He broke your heart so you might find the type of love he had for Elphaba. The kind of love I felt for you Father. A powerful, all-consuming love that makes you giddy, compels you to think silly thoughts, and makes you want to scream all at the same time." Kissing her brow, she added, "It's a wonderful sort of love, my dear. And someday, you will find it."

"What if I don't?"

"You _will_, Glinda. I promise you." Shrugging her added, "And one day, years from now, you'll look back on these Lurlinemas's and thank Fiyero for having the courage to let you go and for giving you the opportunity to love another deeper than you ever believed possible."

Glinda hugged her mother again. "Thank you, Momsie."

"I did nothing, my darling. It's all up to you. Have the courage to open your heart, my darling. Nothing in this life is guaranteed, but if you don't have the courage to try, you'll never know."

The blonde shook her head. "I'm trying, but I don't know if I can."

"You can and you will." Alanya smiled. "When you're ready." Turning her gaze back to the palace entrance, she smiled mischievously. 'Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was young Master Riveran quite taken with you."

Glinda couldn't help but smile at her mother's scheming tone. "Adrian is a fine man, mother. He's sweet, kind, goes out of his way to help me or make me smile. He's the perfect gentleman. I just…" She shook her head. "I'm not ready to welcome his intentions yet."

"I didn't say you had to jump the man…"

"Mother!"

Alanya ignored her. "I'm just saying, dear. He's clearly taken with you. You don't have to encourage him; just build a friendship and by next Lurlinemas…" her mother's shoulders lifted into a shrug. "Who knows? Just know, darling. A man won't wait around forever and forever is a very long time to be lonely."

Shaking her head, the younger woman hugged her mother again. "I love you, Momsie."

"Ladies?"

Mother and daughter separated to see the object of their discussion watching them, doing his best to disguise her nervousness. Deciding to spare the poor man, Alanya asked, "May we help you with something, Master Riveran?"

Bowing, Adrian addressed her, "My apologies, Madame Upland, but the people were growing concerned as to Miss Upland's whereabouts. Although, as I can see, she is perfectly fine."

"No need to concern youself, sir. Sometimes, a girl just needs her mother. As I'm sure you know, our time together is preciously rare, so I'm suppose I'm a bit selfish in wanting her to myself for a time."

"Of course, ma'am. Forgive me."

Exchanging a knowing look with her mother. Glinda stepped forward. "I'm coming, Adrian. Would you be so kind as to escort us back? "

"The honor would be mine, Miss Glinda." Noticing her swollen eyes and red cheek, he asked, 'Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, taking his arm. "And getting better by the moment." Giving him her most brilliant smile, she asked, "Shall we?"

Adrian nodded, offering his arm to her mother, who refused. "I can find my way back just fine. You run along." Passing the couple, she gave her daughter a satisfied smirk and stated, "Be nice to the young man, dear. He may ask you to dance." With a wink, she swept from the balcony and into the palace.

"Glinda stared after her, incredulous. "Adrian, I'm so sorry. My mother can be a bit…abrupt at times."

The Captain shrugged. "I like her," he decided, smiling at the blonde on his arm. "She reminds me of someone else I know." Seeing her blush, he added, "Besides, she's right. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't ask the lady of the hour for a dance. What do you say, Miss Upland? Shall we?"

Not able to avoid the laugh that came from her lips, she dipped into her most gallant cutesy before taking him arm and allowing him to lead her to the ballroom. Casting one last glance toward the balcony, she whispered almost inaudibly, "Good-bye, Fiyero. And Merry Lurlinemas."

* * *

><p><strong>Please and thank you? :D<strong>


	3. Frosty the Snowman

**Short one tonight, folks. I have my last final tomorrow and still have to study. Once again, a huge thank you and Fiyero-cookies for everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Any idea what this is about?"<p>

Fiyero shrugged, falling into step with his walking companion. "I don't have the least idea. All Galinda's note said was that she wanted everyone to meet in the quad in twenty minutes. I threw on a jacket, locked my door and came to get you, just as she asked."

"Humph." Elphaba made a non-committal noise as she pulled her glove further up her hand. "Well, then you're guess would be as good as mine. Sometimes, I've learned its best just not to ask when it comes to Galinda and her schemes."

The Prince grinned, "That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

Ignoring him, she addressed the third member of their traveling party. "What do you think, Maida? You and Galinda have been spending all kinds of time together lately. What's she up too?"

The littlest Tiggular giggled and cast them both scheming glances. "I promised I wouldn't tell. And Yero says a promise I a promise!"

"Yes, well," Elphaba regarded him with a raised brow. "Leave it to your brother to save his precious little sound advice for the most inconvenient time."

Fiyero laughed, slinging an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "Come on, Elphie. You and I both know how secretly brilliant I am. I just have to act brainless so as not to deter the ladies."

"Right…" Although, there was more truth in that statement than he knew, she wasn't about to start another argument in front of his baby sister. "And don't call me 'Elphie'."

She received only a smirk in response. Sighing, she added, "You know, Fiyero, I have to ask. Why is it that you delight in pushing my buttons so?"

He shrugged, "Because I can"

Rolling her eyes, she dropped to gaze to Maida, "Is he this difficult to live with at home."

The little girl sobered. "You have no idea."

"Ouch," Fiyero placed a hand over his injured heart. ""Harsh, ladies. Very harsh."

Exchanging a satisfied smile with her newest comrade, Elphaba waved to her blonde roommate as they neared. Smiling, Galinda came to meet him. "Good. You got my note. A job well done, Miss Maida." The child nearly beamed under the praise and Galinda's smile faded as her own eyes fell on her boyfriend. "Whatever is the matter, Fiyero."

"Nothing," but Maida and Elphaba were subject to a playful glare nonetheless. Instead, he turned his attention to the blonde. "So what's the big surprise?"

"Not quite yet," Galinda said, drawing her coat tighter around her small frame. "We're not all here yet."

The situation was soon rectified as Boq pushed Nessa's chair up a few moments later, both inquiring as well as to the nature of the mysterious notes that had been posted to their doors earlier that day and what was so important that Galinda had been so urgent to summon them to the courtyard.

"That answer, my friends, is simple." Raising her arms, Galinda instructed, "Look around."

The small group did as they were instructed, lifting eyes upwards to the heavens, down to the ground, and all around to take in the snow-covered trees and buildings. Exchanging puzzled glances with one another, various shoulders were shrugged, and questions still hung thick in the air. Finally, Nessa said, "We give up, Galinda. What is it?"

"But you've barely looked," she pouted.

"Galinda, I promise you, we're trying," Elphaba intervened, "but all we can see at this point is the snow."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug. "You're so smart, Elphie! I just knew you would be the one to figure it out."

Elphaba patted her roommate's back awkwardly before attempting to extract herself from the other girl's grasp. "Happy to help, Galinda….I think."

"So what does this snow have to with anything?" Fiyero asked.

A smug smile firmly in place, Galinda deferred, "DO you want to tell them, Mai?"

The little girl practically beamed. "We're going to build a snowman!"

"A what?" Nessa raised a brow. "What on earth is a snowman? I've never heard of them before"

"Which is precisely why you need to now." Bending down to gather some snow in her hands, the blonde explained. "It's great fun, really. Since you're all from the south and have never seen snow, of course you've never built one."

"It's something you build?" This from Boq. Fascinated, he continued, "They're not…real, correct"

The blonde laughed. "Of course not, Bick. Don't be silly."

"So how are we supposed to do this," inquired Fiyero.

She flashed him a brilliant smiled. "I'm so very glad you asked, dearest." Squatting in the snow, the blonde explained, "This was always one of my favorite pastimes as a child. It's simple, really. You simply start with a small ball of snow, which you roll until you have a large enough mass to form the base. Then you repeat the process twice more, creating two smaller balls that form the middle and the head. Then, you decorate with whatever you wish."

Boq shrugged. "It sounds easy enough. DO you need someone to lift the bigger snowballs for you, Miss Galinda." His eyes were so hopeful; Elphaba feared they might fall out of his head.

"Good idea, Bick." Grabbing Fiyero's arm, she fluttered her long lashes at him. "You'll help me, won't you dearest?"

Kissing her gloved hand, he answered, "Just tell me where to start."

And so it went. Maida claimed Elphaba as a building partner, leaving Nessa to clap in delight to find out Boq was her partner. Working in their teams, the friends built their respective snowman, pausing every once in a while to launch a surprise snowball attack on their opponents. Fiyero and Galinda's snowman was naturally the best, with one teammate having the advantage of years of snowman-building experience. Boq and Nessa proved to be worthy opponents for, although their snowman lac in height, given the teams' mutual proximity to the ground, their snow creation boated large coal eyes and a wide stone smile.

Much to her surprise, Elphaba found herself to be having a grand time herself. Maida proved to be a fantastic building partner, her innocent wonder and love for striking her brother in the head with snowballs resonated deep within the green girl and she soon found herself laughing right along with the young girl. Maida was so much like her brother, it was scary, Elphaba decided. And yet, all the similarities were positive. Fiyero caught her watching him at one point, causing her to snap away, blushing furiously to answer Maida's question as to what type of hat their creation should have.

It was only when they were nearly finished that Elphaba noticed the girl had been working on a project of her own. The smaller snowman stood next to the taller, its stick hand entwined with the others. All over, Maida had stuck tiny sprigs of greenery in random places, as only a child could. It was charming in its dissonance, the green girl thought and she bent down as Maida placed the final pieces of its face in place, asking, "Our snowman has a friend, I see?"

The girl nodded, pointing to the taller one. "That's Yero," and the smaller, "and the girl he loves."

Elphaba's tone was mildly amused. "You built your brother and Galinda as snowmen….and women?"

Giggling, Maida shook her head. Beckoning the green girl forward, she whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

Elphaba only nodded, leaning down to give the girl better access to her ear. Barely able to contain her giggles, Maida cupped her hands around her ear and whispered as if it were the greatest secret in the world. "It's not Miss Galinda. It's you!"

"Me?" Elphaba drew back shaking her head, "No, Mai. Galinda is your brother's girlfriend. She's the one he loves."

Maida shook her head furiously. "Nuh uh. Yero smiles different when he's with you. Bigger. Like he used to. He loves you, I know it," she declared. "Just wait and seeeee" she sing-songed before she scampered away to haul herself at Fiyero's knees.

Too stunned to do anything else, the green girl could only watched as the Prince hauled the girl into his arms, covering her face with kisses as he giggles split the cold air. Galinda snuggled under his arm and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. The Prince caught her gaze then, offering her a smile before Maida pulled his ear to whisper to him. At her confession, his smile dropped and his eyes went to the snowman, then back to her. Placing Maida on the ground, he whispered something to Galinda before turning away to walk back to his dorm.

Mortified, she turned away as well, allowing her gaze to drift over Maida's snowman. "Impossible," she muttered. "The girl is five, for Oz's sakes. What could she possibly know about love?" Still, why had her traitorous heart jumped upon Maida's supposed revelation?

Whatever the reason, Elphaba decided; she'd had enough fun for one day

And most definitely, no more snowmen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kids. Gotta love 'em, right? :)<strong>


	4. Home on Lurlinemas Day

**THANK YOU to all the reviewers! You have no idea how much I enjoy reading your comments and I hope you will continue to do so:)**

**Thatt said, I must apogize for the delay, but I began this a day early becasue I knew yesterday would be crazy. Just to give you an idea, here's how my Friday went: Woke up at 6, wen to school, took my last final, went to the airport, flew home for Christmas, surprised my friends, and went to bed where I slept for almost ten straight hours. Hopefully I'm back on track tho:) Thanks again and I'll be replying to reviews soon, I promise! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Home, he recalled, was such a funny word.<p>

Four small letter which, once separated meant so little, but when strung together into that one, monosyllabic word, took on so many different meanings

The first of course, he learned when he was small, a boy of no more than three or four. At that age, home represented the physical place of residence. The place where he was born, loved, and nurtured from the moment he entered the world. He had many fond memories of that time, he recalled. Of countless Lurlinemas mornings of his youth in which, being the precocious child he was, would attempt to sneak from his bed.

Down, down, down the castle steps he would tiptoe, silent as a mouse so as not to draw attention to himself. Oz forbid he be discovered by his father, or worse, Lurline herself! Oh no. He mustn't be found. It was as simple as that.

He wouldn't be found.

To his extreme delight and, he realized later in this life, a little bit of luck, he remained successful. True, he had never succeeded in actually seeing Lurline, but he had never been one to set high aspirations as it was. Instead, he was greeted every year by the sight of the towering tree in the palace parlor with piled and piles of gifts stacked high underneath.

It was every child's fantasy. And it was all his.

As he became older, the meaning of home seemed to dwindle in his mind until he entered his university days. By then, not only was it simply a place of residence, it was a place to belong. Granted, his early college days left much to be desired. His days were spent indulging in alcohol and mischief, content to just watch as life passed in casually by. His nights were spent much the same way, only for him to wake with the dawning of the new day with just enough time or avoid the father or boyfriend of his latest conquest who might appear at any moment.

It wasn't until he arrived at Shiz that his life began to take a turn for the positive. In Shiz, he found a form of the home he had been searching for so long. Here, he wasn't simply another failure or disappointment. Here, he had friends, a girlfriend, a life. Here, he wasn't just a Prince that people tried to befriend for the eventual promise of money or favor. Here, he was just Fiyero. Plain and simple.

His Lurlinemases became something to be cherished. From Galinda's kiss under the mistletoe, to the annual gift exchange, to Elphaba's biting sarcasm to his well-placed teasing, he found himself enjoying life again.

Things do change, however, and life in his case was no different. Just when he had dared to believe he had found his true home, his world was once again tipped on its side by Elphaba's sudden departure. Too late, he realized. Too late to find her, too late to tell her he had fallen in love with her, and too late to ever find where she could possibly be.

So, he spent his days searching high and low, joining the Gale Force and putting on the façade of an officer when he had no need or desire to do so. Everything within him drove him to this desire, to work himself to a near exhaustion in an effort to find her.

Lurlinemas was not the same without her. While he had Galinda, this was true, for she never left his side, he knew deep in his heart that it would never last. She was the love of his youth; the pretty, perfect princess to his princely façade. He loved her; how could he not? His love, however, was not that on which they could build a life together. No, that was for one woman alone. A woman whom he would one day find.

But, like any lonely man, he could only resist the advances of his girlfriend for so long. He was only human after all. Still, as he held her in his arms at night, he found himself wishing it was another that was with him in his bed, a different, lithe form that was wrapped around him in a lover's embrace. Guilt flooded his soul at the thoughts, but he couldn't bring himself to push them away. Instead, he drew the woman in his arms closer, silently begging forgiveness for a sin she would never even know.

It was on night like this that he would allow his mind to wander back to their university days and a small smile would grace his handsome face. In those days, he had been home. A simpler time when life was far less complicated and they were all together. Galinda, Ness, Boq, Elphaba, and himself. A small group of friends that might as well been his family. They were as close to the real thing as he had ever had and soon he found himself wishing that things could be as they once were.

He wonders if he'll ever have a family again.

Because, after all, isn't the truest definition of home the place where your family is?

Looking back, as he holds his wife in his arms, staring into the fire, that he suddenly decides that it is.

Her soft voice calls him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry," It's barely above a whisper.

Leaning his head against her raven hair, he whisper's back, "Whatever for?"

She shrugs, bringing her gaze to their sparsely furnished home, threadbare blankets, and meager Lurlinemas tree. "This. I know it's not what you're used to." She snorted. "I can only imagine how grand you're home was decorated for the holidays when you were young. I know this doesn't even compare."

Sighing deeply, he turns her in his arms to face him. Looking deep into her eyes, he agrees, "You're right. This doesn't even come close to what I had before." At her fallen face, he adds, "This is infinitely better."

She rolls her eyes and he chuckles to himself, knowing it's a sign she's feeling better. "You're insane."

"Nope. Just insanely in love with you." A deep kiss to hit the point home. Placing a hand alongside her cheek, he whispers, "You're all I need, Fae. My life, my love, my family, my world." He kisses her again, soft and slow, deepening when he feels her sigh against him. "When I'm with you, I'm home."

Chuckling softly, she kisses him again, then leans her forehead against is. "I've been told there's no place like it."

Seeing the love in her eyes and feeling his own heart swell, he knows she's right and silently, he agrees.


	5. My Only Wish

"Well….this is certainly awkward."

Nessa sat at her desk, a pen poised over the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She realized, of course, that what she was about to do was utterly uncharacteristic of her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She certainly wasn't proud for what she was about to do. Oz know she certainly wouldn't have advised anyone else to do it.

And yet, here she was. She had only hoped and prayed that her life would never come to this, but alas, not all hopes come true on their own. Sometimes, she realized, life needs a little push here and there if one wishes to achieve certain things. Having tried nearly everything left to try, it had all come down to this

Nessa grimaced slightly as the thought of what she was about to do crossed her mind. For a moment, she found it physically impossible to place pen to paper, as if doing so would only confirm that she was sinking to new lows that she had vowed never to go.

_But it'll never happen if you don't do this._

Those words seemed to snap her back to reality and, with a renewed determination, her fountain pen hit the paper scrawling two words she had previously vowed never to write.

_Dear Lurline,_

Sweet Oz, just looking at them made her nauseous. Whatever would Father say if he could see her now? Surely he would rebuke her as he had Elphaba. The very thought made the girl shudder. Perhaps it was better that he was not here to see her dissolve like this.

But…she had tried everything else. Oz knew she had. So…if she wanted her life to turn out as she had always dreamed…she must do this.

"I just have too." She muttered to herself. "I derserve this. I deserve to be happy. If this is the only way…that, Oz help me, so be it."

Picking up the pen again, the petite woman began to write furiously, pouring out her heart to a figure she never even believed in and yet, the only one she believed who might be able to help her now.

_Dear Lurline,_

_ I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure. My name is Nessarose Thropp, Govenor of Munchkinland, Third Eminent Thropp Decesding. You may, however, simply address me as Nessa. I must confess, this is my first letter to you regarding my wishes for Lurlinemas, but you see, I grew up quite sheltered and have only recently begun to think that you might be able to help me. Oz only knows I've tried everything else to make my wish come true. You, it seems, may be my last and only chance._

_I promise you, Lurline,I do not come earing massive lists if gift requests for myself. No, I have the money and means to procure the vast majority of anything I could ever want or need. My wish is nothing of material possessions, for those I have plenty of. No, I submit this humble request to you concerning matters of the heart. I was not raised to believe in love. My mother was taken from me at a young age and my father never remarried, leaving no lasting example of love in my life. As a result, I find myself to be quite at the disadvantage when it comes to the art of catching a man._

_There is a man, you see. An adorable, wonderful man whose company has brought me the greatest joy I could ever imagine. He is sweet and kind and goes out of his way to make life easier for me. We met at university some years ago when, much to my surprise, he invited me to go dancing of all things! As time passed, we grew fond of each other, but his heart never fully strayed from another. Another which is now miles away and in a perfectly healthy relationship of her own. Most unfortunately, the man I love can't seem to wrap his head around that fact and lives by some foolish notion that he will be with her one day…_

Sighing, Nessa Bit her lip. Was it her, ot was she sounding a bit desperate. Well, she supposed it couldn't hurt. It might even help. Shrugging, she continued to write.

_I don't think I'm asking for too much, Lurline. All I want is for him to love me as I love him. Please, please help him see that we're perfect together. We deserve each other, him and I. I see people from my window every day; couples walking together, holding hands and laughing. Suddenly, everyone seems to fancy themselves in love. Everyone but me. Even my cursed sister, the Unnamed God help her, is in love. Oh, she thinks I don't notice, but I do. I saw the way she stared at him at Shiz. The poor dear has to know it can never be, but still she can't seem to fully convince herself._

_Please, please Lurline. Hear my prayers. Grant my wish. I swear I will never ask for anything from you again. Just give me my Boq and I swear, I will be the happiest woman alive and will be eternally grateful._

Satisfied, Nessa swiftly signed her name and sealed the envelope. Boq appeared a moment later, having been summoned with her calls. "Yes, Madam?"

Nessa frowned. "Boq…what have I told you about calling me "Nessarose'"

"My apologies, Madam," The munchkin looked positively bored out his mind. "How may I be of assistance?"

Stung by his subtle rejection, she handed him the letter wordlessly. "Could you please see that this gets mailed out at once? It's quite urgent."

Boq bowed, "Of course. Is there anything else?"

Shaking her head, she forced a smile. "That's all, thank you. Boq, I would greatly appreciate it is you would join me for dinner tonight. I'll have the cook prepare your favorite. Does that sound good to you?"

"Whatever pleases you, Madam Governor." Holding up the envelope, he inquired, "Shall I see to this personally?"

"Yes, thank you." Watching him go, Nessa swalled the lump that had formed in her throat as she blinked away the tears that threatene to fall.

It would all be alright. Lurline would grant her wish and he life would be what she had always dreamed.

It had to.


	6. This Gift

**_For all of you Fiyeraba addicts out there, this is for you._ **

* * *

><p>He must be dreaming.<p>

It was the only rational explanation that crossed his mind. There was absolutely no way in Oz she could be here. With him, of all people. Tonight of all nights. Despite the fact she was the one who had completed his thoughts during the day and invaded his dreams at night, he never in his wildest dreams imagined she would be standing in front of him.

Oz, he'd missed her. He had dreamed of this moment a million times over, but never, ever dreamed it would come true.

Not trusting his voice, but needing to know, he inquired, "Elphaba?"

She nodded from the shadows. "Hello, Fiyero."

Fiyero closed his eyes, convinced it was his exhaustion playing tricks on him. Oz knows how little sleep he'd gotten as of late. "This can't be," he whispered, even as his feet began to move toward her of her own accord. "You can't be here. You can't be real."

The Elphaba-like figure's lips curved into a wry smile. "I'm real, you idiot."

"Prove it."

A brow arched. "How?"

He shrugged. "You were always the smart one. Come up with something."

The brow arched even higher if it were possible, but she did as he requested. Reaching out, her fingers brushed against the curtain that had allowed her acess to his rooms, rustling them slightly. As he allowed his gaze to travel from the window, to her emerald hand and back up to her face, Fiyero felt himself reeling as his world tipped on his side. "Sweet Oz," he choked out, "It's really you."

In four long strides, he closed the distance between them, wrapping her tightly in his arms and vowing silently to never let her go. "Oz, I've missed you, Elphaba. I thought you'd disappeared forever."

She patted him back, albeit a little awkwardly, not used to this amount of affection from anyone, much less him. "I've missed you as well. You and Glinda. How is she?"

Not wanting to let her go, but knowing she wasn't used to contact, he drew away and released her. "She's surviving. We both are, but frankly, Elphaba…." He paused. "She needs you. She's not strong enough to resist the pull of public adoration and I fear if she continues this way, no good will come of it."

The green girl crossed her arms over her chest. 'And you think my return will help things? I don't know if you've heard, Fiyero, but I'm kind of the reason all of Oz is in a virtual uproar. If I were to return, it would only make things worse."

"You're here tonight," he pointed out.

"And I'm regretting it more by the minute." Here's eyes suddenly took on a wild, trapped expression. "It was against my better judgment. I don't know what in Oz I was thinking."

"Elphaba," he caught her arm forcing her to look at him. "Why did you come? Tonight of all nights. It's Lurlinemas Eve," he paused, almost afraid to hear the answer to his next question, "Won't….won't someone be missing you?"

She gave a snort, surprising him. "You're assuming someone would actually want me. Quite frankly, I'm still trying to figure out why you seem so care so much."

Shaking his head, he admonished her. "Don't try to minimize my feelings, Elphaba. I care about you…probably more than you know."

She smiled sadly. "I know you do, Fiyero. I never understood your fascination with me. I promise you, I'm not worth caring about."

Her words were his undoing. Almost ragefully, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he had been wanting to since the day with the Lion cub. His arms locked around her, holding her flush against his body as his mouth ravaged hers, clearly conveying his intentions and leaving her with no guesses as to his feelings about her.

Elphaba reeled. The moment his lips had touched hers, she felt every carefully placed wall around her heart come tumbling down. She struggled a bit, not used to being touched so intimately, especially by the man she had secretly loved for as long as she could remember. Fiyero's hands, however remained locked at her waist and the base of her neck, tipping her chin up slighting to give him better access to her mouth. Soon, she was limp in his arms, overwhelmed and completely unable to process what was happening.

With a ragged breath, he broke away, drawing her further into his arms and resting his head on top of hers. "Never…" He drew a long, deep gulp of air before continuing, "Never say you're not worth caring about. You're worth more to me than anything in this world, Elphaba. And I will not let you degrade yourself to anything less."

She glared at him, still trapped in his embrace. "You're assuming I'll welcome your actions. Where's Glinda? Remember her? What would she think of what you're telling me?"

Sighing, the Prince lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Oz forgive me, but right now, Glinda is the farthest thing from my mind."

'Don't say that."

He shrugged. "It's the truth. Elphaba, listen to me. You are the one I love. You are the one I want to be with. I always have. Forgive me, but I was too much of a coward to tell you before, but I'm telling you now. I love you, Elphaba Thropp. "

"Fiyero.." she pushed away.

He let her go. "Please, Elphaba…listen to me…"

"This is nonsense!" Rounding on him, she exclaimed. "I don't know what's gotton into you. Frankly, I don't care. You can't love me. _You just can't_"

"But I do," he answered softly, once again causing all of her defenses to drop and the stiches around her soul to loosen. Running a hand through his hair, he went on. "I….know this might be wrong. I know you may very well slap me for what I'm about to say, but…I have to ask." Taking a hesitant step towards her, he whispered, "Give me one night, Elphaba. That's all. I….i know that once you leave this place, Oz only knows if or when we'll see each other again."

She shook her head. "Fiyero, please…don't do this. Glinda…"

"Is not here."

"On Lurlinemas Eve?"

He shook his head. "She went back to the Gilikkin for the holidays."

'And you don't feel the least bit guilty?"

"Of course I do, but not for what I ask." Sighing, he said, "The only guilt I feel is that it's taken me this long to tell you how I feel. I know it's wrong, but Elphaba, I don't care. I've spent my whole life trying to do the right thing. Maybe….by doing the wrong one for once, I'll be doing right by myself." Deciding to be brave, he reached out a hand to her. "Please, Elphaba. Let me love you."

His eyes pleaded with her t believe him. Oh Oz, she wanted to. More than she ever had a right to. Her mind screamed at her to resist. To hop back on her broom and fly away into the night sky, leaving him heartbroken as he had done to her years before.

Her heart, however had other ideas

IN half a heartbeat, she was in his arms, tugging his head down to her, pressing her lips urgently to his. He cradled her face gently, whispering words of love against her mouth between short, quick kisses. He was so handsome, so warm. There was none of that were she had been, where she would be going. Her world had been nothing but cold for so long. Lurline forgive her, but she _would_ make love to Fiyero tonight.

Her breath hitched as his deft hands wandered to the back of her dress, fingering the buttons in numerous attempts to free each one from its clasp. Deciding to be brave, her own green fingers crawled from his handsome face, running down his arms, over his torso, causing him to shiver under her touch, until she reached the hem of his shirt. A single tug pilled it loose and she pulled it up, only separating herself from him long enough to pull it over his head and divest him of it completely. Running her fingers over the smooth contours of his chest, she felt a swell of feminine pride as he moaned against her mouth, clutching her tighter to him, needing her to want him as much as he wanted her.

That, she thought wryly, he need not be concerned with.

Fiyero pulled away then, bringing a hand alongside her face and smiling at her.

"What is it?"

He chuckled, "I just needed to make sure this wasn't a dream. That you're really here, loving me. Giving me the greatest gift I could have ever imagined." He kissed her again, long and deep. "I love you, ELphaba. I have for so long."

Drawing a shaky breath, she gave a nervous smile before replying, "I…love you, too, Fiyero. I think, deep down, I always have." Feeling bold, she kissed him as she'd only done in her dreams. Her eye's flickered away for a moment, a blush stole into her cheeks as she loosened the clasps, causing her gown to fall at her feet and leaving her completely exposed to her. "Will you…" she searched for the correct word, "love me?"

"Gladley," he breathed, scooping her into his arms. Laying her on his bed, something he'd only fantasized about, he stretched out over her until they were touching lips to toes. To overwhelmed to speak, Elphaba's eyes fell closed as Fiyero busied himself exploring her body, placing soft kisses from her nose to her navel. She arched against him, loving the feel of his skin against hers, pressing small kisses of her own to the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen.

He shuddered under her touch, loving that she was turning his own actions against him. Bringing his face back up to hers, he kissed her deeply, drawing her head up the pillow before giving a throaty laugh and whispering, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Kissing her cheek, he allowed his hands to grasp her hips as his lips found the valley of her breasts. In those moments, Elphaba swore the world stopped and tilted on its side before it finally righted itself again. A ragged moan was dragged from within her and she arched against his body, at the same time attempting to give him better access and trying to escape the sweet torture of his kiss. Fiyero chuckled against her skin, thoroughly enjoying the way her dark eyes grew stormy as he touched her.

"Take me," she nearly begged, her voice raw with desire. Pulling his head up, she kissed him roughly. "Oz, Fiyero, take me now. I need you."

Enjoying his slow seduction, he merely chuckled, "Tell me what you want, love" He rocked slowly against her.

Her head fell back as she arched into him, needing to feel again. "You," she choked out, "Always only you. Please" she begged again, "Please Fiyero, make love to me."

This time, he did not deny her. They forgot the world that night. There was light and darkness, pleasure and pain. Time blurred together and, for one precious moment, it was if only they two existed. Fiyero felt as if he were falling up, headfirst into the most beautiful oblivion he had ever known. Elphaba gave herself completely over to him that night, giving and receiving the greatest gift she could have ever hoped for.

The precious gift of powerful, all consuming love.

The gift of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please and thank you? :)<strong>


	7. Lurline Baby

**So..yeah. My explanation for this one? Well...I don't have one. I hope it amuses you a least a little :)**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again, he realized. Sweet Oz, how could he have forgotten!<p>

Well, that could be rectified soon enough. Grabbing a comb from his dresser, the boy moved to the mirror, concentrating on parting his hair so it fell over his eyes just so. A moment later, he finished, gazing at his reflection with a satisfied smile. Perfect.

Setting the comb down, he elected his favorite cologne from his collection, dabbing a few drops on his wrist and neck. A few flicks of his fingers through his hair and then-

The sounds of a key in the lock immediately stalled his actions and he froze where he stood. It couldn't be six already, could it? Glinda never came earlier than that.

His heart sank with relief when it was his roommate, not his girlfriend who entered a moment later. Seeing his friend's tense stance, Avaric locked the door behind him, placed his keys on the dresser and asked, "Are you alright, man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Fiyero shook his head. "I thought you were Glinda. Oz only knows the last thing we need is for her to be here right now."

Avaric snorted. "No kidding." A pause. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Fiyero nodded, "It's worked since we were kids. Why would we stop now? Besides, it's better than a letter."

"You do realize the potential this holds for immense public humiliation and loss of the reputations we've worked so hard to build."

The Prince shrugged, "Which is why it's done in complete solitude. You locked the door?"

The other boy nodded, "Safe and secure." Moving to take his friend's place in front of the mirror, he checked his appearance, then turned to Fiyero. "Ready?"

Fiyero nodded, squaring his shoulders. Moving to the radio, he fiddled with the stations until a sultry jazz number filled the room. Satisfied, he simply stated, "Let's do this."

Avaric went first, "Oh, Lurline, sweet Lurline. We meet again. Have you missed us as much as we've missed you?"

"We really have missed you," Fiyero put in. "And, since you know it's about that time of year again, we thought we'd come to you ourselves instead of writing such an impersonal letter."

"We promise we won't take much of your time." Avaric grinned, his voice honey-sweet and smooth. "We know what a busy woman you must be this time of year. Really impressive. Quite frankly, I don't know how you do it."

"What I believe Avaric is trying to say," Fiyero's eyes went to the ceiling, "is that we hope you'll hurry to us this year."

"With a few things, of course." This from Avaric. Taking a seat on his bed, he continued, "There are just a few teeny ting things on our list this year. Isn't that right, Fiyero?"

"Quite right. You see, Madam Lurline, I find myself in need of passing grades this semester. If I don't my father will disown me, leading to the loss of a future king which could in turn lead to a rebellion in the Vinkus and cause the nation to fall into tyranny. So you see, my sweet, why I simply must pass all of my courses this year."

"When you've finished with my friend's practically simple wish for grades, I would much appreciate something a bit more….age appropriate." Avaric paused, seemingly only for dramatic effect, before nearly shouting, "Money!"

"Really, Av?"

Ignoring him, he continued, "You see, Lurline baby, unlike my genetically blessed friend here, I was not born into a life of wealth and privilege at the snap of a finger. You may not know this, but I seem to get on quite well with the ladies and…well, dates unfortunately do not come cheap, as you probably know." He shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe we could go out sometime. Whaddya say?"

Fiyero simply shook his head, wondering if his friends had finally lost it. _You're talking to a mythical being in hopes of getting_ gifts, his mind reminded him. _Who are you to question his sanity?_

"Dearest Lurline," Fiyero continued, ignoring his sanity and fully embracing the madness, "I feel compelled to remind you of the improvement's I've made since last year. Upon arriving at Shiz, you and I both know I had some…issues. Now, I feel like my life has taken a complete turnaround. I'm attending classes, cut my partying in half, and managed to maintain something resembling a real relationship. I feel like a new man. And, I apologize if this sounds bold, but…" he shrugged, "I feel like I should be proud."

"The thing is, Ma'am," Avaric cut in, "is we could both be just as god next year," Smiling he added, "with the right motivation, of course…"

"Not that we would expect any one these things for free, of course," Fiyero quickly amended, shooting Avaric compelled to shut him up. "If it pleases you, we'll gladly wait up for you on Lurlinemas Eve. Just to show you how much we care."

"Hurry down to us, Lurline," Avaric purred, "I promise you won't be disappointed…"

"Erm…boys?"

They froze, knowing exactly to whom the voice belonged. Turning, they saw Elphaba standing in their doorway, wearing an expression that could only be described as a hybrid of curiosity, amusement, and disgust. Fiyero groaned. At the very least, she must think they were mad. Attempting to hide a smile, she inquired, "Was I interrupting something?"

Avaric spoke first, "What do you want, Artichoke?"

A brow rose, "Nothing from you, thank Oz." Turning to Fiyero, she said, "Glinda sent me. She said to tell you she would be late tonight. Something about her hair, the waffle iron, and some emergency. I thought you might be getting ready yourself, but…" chuckling softly, she finished, "I see you had other ideas."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Well, thanks, Elphaba. Tell Glinda no worries. I'll be there anyway. Well, thanks for stopping by, but now that you mention it, I do have to take care of some things before tonight so," Taking her arms, he steered her out of the room. "I guess I'll see you around."

She gave him a funny look, but said nothing as she left. Fiyero immediately shut the door behind her and turned his most intimidating glare on his roommate. "I am going to kill you." Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he stated, "I thought you said you locked the door!"

"I did!"

"Yeah, well, obviously you didn't!"

Avaric slumped on the bed. "And now Greenie is going to tell the entire campus. Fan-freakin-tastic."

Fiyero shook his head. "No, she won't. It's too good. More than likely, she'll only use it for revenge or blackmail should the situation ever arise."

"So this means I have to be nice to her now?"

He nodded. "Yep. Well, at least civil," he amended.

"Awesome." Crossing the room, he took a seat next to the Prince. "Listen, man. I know this was our tradition and stuff. It did work and was good while it lasted, but...maybe we should rethink this."

"Way ahead of you, Av," Fiyero groaned, humiliation seeping into his veins. "Tradition or not, we're done."


	8. Lurlinemas Through Your Eyes

"I can't believe I'm here! Oh my Oz, this is so exciting! It'll be just like Shiz all over again. Can you believe it Elp- Oh, ELphie, stop pacing like that! You're going to wear a hole right through the floor!"

Perched on the vanity stool, Glinda the Good watched with a semi-amused expression as her best friend in the world wove an interesting pattern around the small room, stepping gracefully around various objects as she moved mindlessly about. "You know," the blonde supplied, knitting her brows together, "it's a good thing I'm here right about now. Oz only knows how bad you'd be if I weren't"

"That's not the point," the other woman snapped, dragging green fingers through a mane of ebony tresses. "You have no idea what it took to get you here. Fiyero was nearly ready to kill me for evening thinking of it."

"He got over it quickly enough," Hopping off the stool, Glinda placed a hand on her friend's arm, stilling her steps. "Stop," she ordered, guiding her into a nearby chair, "Besides, either my eyes were deceiving me, he hugged me nearly as long as you did."

Guilt colored Elphaba's face, "Glin, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Oz knows I wanted to, but Fiyero insisted. It was too dangerous; the risks were too great-"

The blonde held up a hand, "Enough, Elphie. Fiyero and I talked and all is forgiven." Sighing, she took a seat in front of her, taking her green hand in her creamy white one. "I understand why you didn't" A squeeze. "I'm just so glad you finally did."

"How did you ever manage to get away?"

She shrugged. "That's the glorious thing about being ruler of the country, I suppose. You can take a vacation whenever you please."

A brow arched, "Surely they wanted a reason."

"And they received one," "Glinda smiled. "I told them I was attending an old friend's wedding."

Elphaba's gaze lifted to her. "So you basically told them the truth."

The blonde shrugged, "Sometimes the truth is the best type of lie. There's less suspicion that way." Plopping down beside her, Glinda enveloped Elphaba in a hug, squealing, "I can't believe you're getting married! This is so exciting."

Having missed Glinda's antics, the green woman quickly returned the embrace before disentangling herself. "Trust me, you're not the only one." Resuming her pacing, she stated, "If someone told me two years ago that me, of all people, mind you, I would have laughed in their face."

Well, Fiyero has a way of changing a woman's perspective on things," Glinda mused with a smile. "Trust me, I know."

Elphaba shook her head, "I shouldn't be doing this, Glin. It should be you, not me. I'm not right for him!"

"Yes, you are," the blonde replied calmly, "No matter what happened, his actions were right that day. Elphie, that man would go to the moon and back for you, don't you see. He loves you beyond all reason."

Elphaba stopped to stare out the window. "The idiot is probably as cool and calm as Suicide Creek right now." She snorted, "Jerk."

"Now, now, don't be so hasty," Glinda smirked. "The last time I spoke to Adrian, he said the poor man was a nervous wreck."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly rethinks this whole thing," she muttered, "He's probably questioning his sanity as we speak."

"ELphie, stop it." Glinda's tone was firm. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Fiyero loves you more than life. You know it, he knows it, and I know it. Sweet Oz, even Adrian knows it. He's not going anywhere. It's Lurlinemas eve and you're getting married in an hour." Placing her hands on her shoulder, Glina pushed her into a chair. "It's all going to be fine, I promise. Now," she turned away to grab the curling iron laying on the nightstand. "Time to make you gorgeous!"

Elphaba eyed the curling iron, then her friend. "Get away from me with that thing."

Glinda ignored her, winding a piece of her midnight hair through the tool. "You're perfectly safe with me. Trust me, when Fiyero sees you, he's going to die!"

* * *

><p>Glinda had no idea just how accurate her prediction was.<p>

The moment Fiyero saw his bride, he was sure he felt his heart stop. He ignored the good-natured jab Adrian gave him, but had a pretty good idea that the wide grin on his former officer's face resembled his own.

Elphaba was radiant. Clad in a flowing white gown, she smiled shyly as she began her walk toward him. The dress was a one-shouldered, ivory A-line that hugged her figure in all the right places, flaring at the knee to fall gracefully to the floor. A white lily was pinned to her hair, which had been left down to fall around her shoulder. Glinda had added a few waves, he noticed, but not s much that she wasn't still his beautiful Fae.

Stepping down to take her hand, he waited until she handed her bouquet off to Glinda before whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful." A blush stole into her cheeks and he smiled, still loving the fact that he was the only person on earth who could cause her to do so. He led her up the few stairs to the officiate, a man chosen with great discretion and trusted with the upmost confidence by Glinda the Good.

For her part, Elphaba didn't hear a word the man spoke. Her mind was reeling. Even after all of this time, she couldn't believe she was here, surrounded by friends she thought she would never see again, marrying the man she loved above everything else, and on a moonlit Lurlinemas Eve, of all days. It was only when Fiyero squeezed her hands that she was drawn back to the present and gave him a little smile, knowing his next words would be for her alone.

"Oh, Elphaba, he whispered, shaking his head. "My beautiful, beautiful, Elphaba. How long I've waited for this day. To be standing here with you, holding your hands, just as I'm doing now, and vowing to love you for the rest of my life. It's…more than I could ever hope for." His smile was a bit shaky and she squeezed his hands, willing him to continue. "Until you entered my life, I had no idea about what I had been missing out on, what more was out there for me. I was hiding my doubts and fear behind a mask that worked on everyone but you. You saw the real me, Fae. You let me be who I am, without any pretense or hidden agendas. You changed me, for the better, I believe and I don't think I could love you more even if I tried."

Bringing her hands to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, " I do love you, Elphaba. Even when you think I don't, I love you. I promise I always will. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my like proving to you just how much."

Glinda sniffled behind her and Elphaba had to close her own eyes to will away the tears that threatened to fall.

Turning her gaze back to the man in front of her, she raised her eyes to his, speaking with a think voice, "I love you, Fiyero. That's never been something I've been very successful at hiding. …And the very fact that I'm standing here with you, in a wedding gown, on Lurlinemas Eve still can't make me believe this is real, that you're mine forever." She cleared her throat, willing her voice to become stronger. You say I changed you, Fiyero, but the truth is, you've changed me as well. On the first night we…loved each other, you told me to look at things through different eyes. Well, since that night, I've done as you said and it's one of the things I love most about you."

Chuckling, she smiled at him, finally. "Fiyero, the way you live, the way you view life. I realize I'll never look at everything the same, but I'm willing to try. When I see rain, you see sunshine and when I withdraw, you never fail to let your love show. When I scoffed at the idea of getting married on Lurlinemas Eve, you pushed through and got me to see the timeless elegance and romance of it," Se smirked, "Right down to the last clichéd snowflake. But you know, maybe that's what I need to do. I needed to see Lurlinemas, to see life through your eyes."

Wrapping her arms wound his neck, she leant her forehead to his. "And…I think, by seeing things the way you them, I think…." She hesitated before finishing,"I think that, just maybe, I'm beginning to see myself through your eyes too. And that makes me love you a hundred times stronger than I ever felt I could love anyone. So thank you, my sweet." Unable to stop herself, she kissed him softly. "Thank you for letting me see who you see. I love you," she whispered.

Fiyero, blinking back tears of his own, barley heard the declaration that they were husband and wife. Before the statement was even finished, he had Elphaba in his arms, kissing her like a man starved. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard Glinda's happy squeal and Adrian's congratulatory whoop, but all that mattered to him that moment was the woman in his arms and the fact that she was now his forever.

Behind them, the officiate merely gave and amused smile as he said, wryly, "You may….go on kissing your bride. Congratulations"

* * *

><p><strong>I would love a review for a Christmas gift :)<strong>


End file.
